The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing carrier.
A known two-component developer contains an electrostatic latent image developing toner (referred to below simply as a “toner”) and an electrostatic latent image developing carrier (referred to below simply as a “carrier”). The carrier for example positively charges the toner by friction therewith. Examples of usable carriers include a carrier including carrier cores and resin layers (resin-coated carrier). Ferrite particles can for example be used as the carrier cores. The resin layers cover surfaces of the respective carrier cores. Known resin layers for example include porous carbon black having specific physical properties.